The clinical and hemodynamic features of 150 patients requiring tricuspid valve replacement (TVR) and 113 patients requiring tricuspid valve anuloplasty (TVA) are being reviewed. The morphology of the excised tricuspid valves is being studied to determine organic vs functional basis of hemodynamic abnormalities. Based on clinical, hemodynamic and morphologic features, a more precise operative approach may be performed.